Utakata Hanabi
by Chrysalist
Summary: I wish I could hate you. But during days like today, I will surely once again remember these memories. As I look up at the fireworks by myself, my heart prickles in pain... ― Sasuke/Sakura. Canon, song-fic, one shot, 1289 words. Untuk Blackpapillon. Read and review?


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto, nor making any money from this fic. Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.  
I do not own Utakata Hanabi too, because this beautiful song is belongs to Supercell! :D

* * *

_**With luv for blackpapillon.**_

_**Masih ingat apa yang kujanjikan saat dirimu merajuk di taman bunga saat hujan deras itu, Meg?  
Semoga ini cukup untuk menggantikan mas kawin kita yang sering kabur ke rumah pemilik aslinya atau mungkin malah diculik sama kak Bell. ;p *tampoled***_

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Langit sudah gelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Angin musim panas bahkan terasa dingin, berhembus menjalari kakimu.

Samar memang, tetapi kau masih bisa mendengar suara jangkrik di malam yang sunyi ini. Ah, kau bahkan tidak perlu bertanya apa yang sebenarnya membuat bagian desa ini begitu sunyi. Semua orang tahu hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus, hari terakhir festival kembang api di desamu. Dan jelas hampir tak ada satu orang pun yang mau melewatkan hari besar itu. Karenanya, sebagian besar rumah di Konoha kosong saat ini, dan tempatmu juga tak lepas dari rayapan sunyi.

Ya, sunyi, jika tidak ditambah dengan suara yang berasal dari rumahmu, rumah mungil dengan pagar yang dilengkapi papan bertuliskan kanji 'Haruno'.

"Heee? Kau benar-benar tidak mau pergiii?" lengkingan gadis itu terdengar memecah keheningan halaman rumahmu, tepat dari pintu depan rumahmu yang masih kau buka.

Tersirat rasa kesal sekaligus gemas dari mata dengan iris biru pucat milik gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino, saat ia menatapmu yang sedang berdiri tepat di pintu. Lengan kirinya ia letakkan di pinggang, menyentuh obi berwarna biru tua yang menjadi pelengkap dari yukata kuning muda bercorak bunga plum miliknya. Lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa menyunggingkan seulas senyum sesal, mengetahui dengan jelas apa alasannya untuk kesal padamu.

"Maaf, Ino," katamu, "kau 'kan tahu aku belum sembuh benar. Biarpun ini musim panas, aku bisa saja sakit lagi…"

"…Huh," gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mendengus. "Aku heran sebenarnya, cuma kau yang selalu kena flu musim panas di Konoha. Setiap tahun pula!"

Kau lihat gadis itu menarik lengannya dalam posisi bersedekap, lalu matanya terlihat mengerling lagi padamu.

"Padahal kalau musim dingin atau hujan, kau malah baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku punya bukti kuat untuk kalimat 'hanya orang bodoh yang bebas dari flu saat musim dingin'."

"In—!"

Protesmu terpotong saat kau dapati gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa renyah. Entah itu tawa geli atau jahil, atau mungkin perpaduan dari keduanya. Yang pasti, mata birunya menyipit karena tawanya itu. Dan kau tak bisa marah karena kau juga tahu ia tak lagi kesal padamu.

"Ya, sudah," kata Ino saat ia telah bisa menguasai tawanya. "Aku hampir terlambat, puncak acara tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Cepatlah sembuh. Semoga saja tahun depan kau tidak sakit lagi."

Kau lihat gadis itu mulai menarik kakinya yang beralaskan geta untuk mulai berbalik membelakangimu, dan ia berucap sembari melambai, "Sampai ketemu, Jidat Lebar!"

Dan saat kau mengamati punggung sahabatmu yang terlihat berlari kecil meninggalkan halamanmu, akhirnya kau tersenyum. Sayangnya, yang muncul di wajahmu kali ini bukan lagi senyum maaf, melainkan senyum sedih.

Ya. Sedih.

Sedih,

…karena untuk ke sekian kalinya kau harus membohonginya lagi.

Sedih,

…karena lagi-lagi kau teringat dengan alasan mengapa kau tak ingin pergi ke festival kembang api, ataupun melihat kembang api manapun lagi.

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction,_

_**Utakata Hanabi**_

By: Chrysalist

* * *

_**.**_

_**As the fireworks suddenly went off, we looked up,  
and I stole a glance at your enraptured face.**_

_**.**_

Selepas kepergian Ino, segera kau tutup pintu rumahmu. Tanganmu bergerak untuk memutar kuncinya, sementara kau tempelkan dahimu perlahan di permukaan datar pintu cokelat rumahmu itu.

Ya. Kau tentu mengingat hari itu. Hari yang selalu saja akan kau ingat setiap kali musim panas dan festival kembang api kembali diadakan. Hari di mana umurmu masih menginjak 11 tahun, saat kedua orangtuamu mengajakmu pergi ke festival kembang api di desamu tahun itu.

Sejujurnya kau tidak ingat bagaimana awal mulanya. Kau bahkan tidak ingat di mana orangtuamu saat itu. Yang bisa kau ingat, di tengah keramaian, kau berada di pinggir sungai saat itu, memegang palang logam pengaman sungai sembari berdiri dengan agak berjinjit untuk memandang jauh ke langit yang masih kosong… langit hitam polos kebiruan, yang kata ibumu akan dipenuhi kembang api sebentar lagi.

Kau berdiri, menunggu. Dan seharusnya, terus menunggu. Namun, sesosok bocah lelaki berambut hitam mengalihkan perhatianmu. Bocah dengan kaos berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek putih itu melangkah ke sisimu. Tapi tidak, ia datang bukan untuk menyapamu. Bocah itu hanya berdiri di sana, menatap kepada sungai yang mengalir tidak jauh dari kalian dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak bisa kau artikan.

Sejak ia menginjak tempat itu, sedetik pun kau hampir tak mampu berhenti memandangi bocah ada hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter dari sisi kirimu itu. Kau terpesona dengan mata berwarna hitam pekat miliknya, wajah tampan dengan kulit berwarna putihnya, bahkan pada rambut hitamnya yang terlihat seolah agak tajam ke belakang namun tetap beraturan dengan caranya sendiri.

Dan saat bocah lelaki itu tiba-tiba melirik ke arahmu, kau hanya bisa membuang wajahmu darinya, berpura-pura memperhatikan aliran sungai yang berada di bawahmu. Kau pikir ia akan menegurmu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau tak mendengar suara apapun darinya saat itu. Sayangnya kau juga tak berani memastikan, memastikan apakah ia masih memandangimu, ataukah telah kembali memandang aliran sungai seperti yang tengah kau lakukan.

Dan tiba-tiba, suara ledakan terdengar memenuhi udara.

Matamu yang berwarna emerald segera kau arahkan ke langit, memandang puluhan atau bahkan mungkin ratusan kembang api dengan beragam warna yang terlihat memberi corak pada langit dengan api mereka. Dan saat itulah, kau tak mampu menghentikan lehermu untuk kembali memandang ke arahnya perlahan… lalu akhirnya mendapati mata onyx hitamnya yang seharusnya polos, ikut berkilau di bawah kembang api yang sedang ia amati, seolah para kembang api juga tengah menambah indah warna matanya dengan corak mereka.

Kemudian, hanya sedetik setelahnya, kau dapati bocah itu tersenyum. Tipis, sungguh sangat tipis, namun juga sangat indah untuk ukuran wajahnya yang sedari tadi kau lihat tanpa ekspresi.

Dan tanpa sadar, kau juga ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kau pandangi langit indah berhiaskan bunga api itu lagi.

Bahkan di pertemuan pertamamu dengannya itu, kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengucap satu harap dalam hatimu.

Andai… andai saja senyumannya itu untukmu.

_**.**_

_**I wish I could hate you.**_

_**But during the day like today,  
I will surely once again remember about you…**_

_**.**_

Perlahan, kini kau melangkah melewati ruang depan dan kemudian menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga terbawah di rumahmu. Satu per satu kau susuri anak tangga itu, berniat menuju kamarmu yang berada di lantai dua, lalu tidur dan melupakan semua yang tidak seharusnya kau ingat. Tapi ternyata, bahkan dalam setiap langkah yang kau ambil saat ini, kau tidak mampu berhenti memikirkan semuanya.

Kau memang masih bocah saat itu. Kau tidak tahu apa itu yang orang dewasa sebut sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama meski kau telah mengalaminya sendiri. Wajah itu, mata itu, dan senyum itu… tidak juga bisa kau lupakan meski berhari-hari telah kau lewati sejak malam festival itu. Tadinya, kau pikir kau bisa melupakannya… tetapi kenyataan berbicara lain.

Bahkan setelah kau bertemu dengannya lagi di akademi tak lama setelahnya, saat ia memperlakukanmu dengan begitu dingin saat kau mencoba berbicara dengannya, atau bahkan setiap kali ia menganggapmu tidak ada… kau masih saja tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya.

Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya… kau tak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Dan kau tak pernah bisa membencinya.

Kau tak bisa membencinya, sekalipun kau sudah dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk membalaskan dendamnya ketimbang menerima perasaanmu, berada di sisimu, atau setidaknya tetap tinggal di desa kelahiran kalian.

Kau tak bisa membencinya, sekalipun satu-satunya hal manis yang bisa ia beri padamu hanyalah ucapan 'terima kasih'.

Kau tidak pernah bisa membencinya, sekalipun kau menyadari bahwa ia mungkin tak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaanmu kepadanya.

Dan kau semakin tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya, karena nyatanya, setiap kali kau lihat lagi langit yang bertaburkan bunga api, kau tak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang segera mendera jiwamu bagai gila saat kau teringat pada kenangan manismu dengannya itu.

_**.**_

_**Let me forget all about you,  
if it brings me so much misery.**_

_**Why is it that I still want to see you?**_

_**.**_

Kau membuka dan menutup pintu kamarmu kembali. Lagi, sejenak kau sandarkan dahimu di sana, berdiri terdiam di sisi pintu dengan bibir terkatup.

Sesungguhnya… dari malam saat pertama kalian bertemu bertahun-tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang, kau selalu ingin melupakannya.

Kau selalu ingin, karena kau tahu, selama kau masih mengingat dirinya kau hanya akan tersiksa dengan perasaanmu. Perasaanmu itu. Perasaan yang berkata bahwa kau ingin melihat wajahnya lagi, berada di sisinya lagi… dan melihat senyumnya lagi.

Kadang kau malah berharap ia tak pernah ada di dunia. Tidak pernah ada di dunia, dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Tak terhitung lagi saat di mana kau bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya mengapa kalian harus bertemu jika pada akhirnya tak pernah bersatu seperti ini?

Namun… hal sesederhana kembang api saja bisa membuatmu teringat padanya. Dan itu terjadi berkali-kali. Berulang-ulang. Membuatmu muak—_atau malah sebenarnya takut—_melihat kembang api lagi.

Kau ingin melupakannya… kau ingin melupakannya, melupakan dia yang hanya bisa membuat hatimu tersakiti…

Tapi mengapa… ketimbang membencinya, melupakannya, atau bahkan menganggapnya tak pernah ada di dalam hidupmu… kau hanya mampu berkeinginan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengannya?

_**.**_

_**When I close my eyes like I do now,  
it's as if you were there.**_

_**.**_

Kau pejamkan matamu erat, menahan cairan bening yang rasanya tiba-tiba saja mulai membasahi bola matamu lagi. Perlahan, kau berbalik menyandari pintumu. Dan hanya sedetik setelahnya, dengan lemas kau terduduk di lantai, namun tidak juga kau buka matamu sedikitpun.

Lalu suara kembang api yang diledakkan untuk sebagai acara puncak festival kembang api akhirnya kau dengar. Sungguh sangat jelas terdengar. Meledak, berdentum, memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti rumah dan kamarmu.

Sama sekali kau tak bisa menghitung seberapa banyak kembang api yang mereka luncurkan untuk memeriahkan malam terakhir bulan Agustus tahun ini. Tapi kau juga yakin kau tidak akan mampu menghitungnya sekalipun kau berada di sana dan menyaksikannya sendiri.

Yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, hanyalah menutup matamu dan terus mendengarkan suara ledakan itu; suara yang tidak jauh berbeda dari suara yang kau dengarkan beberapa tahun lalu saat kau berada di sisinya. Suara… yang mau tidak mau membuatmu teringat wajahnya lagi.

Dan semakin rapat kau pejamkan matamu… karena selama matamu masih tertutup, kau bisa membayangkannya…

…membayangkan bahwa ia berada di sisimu saat ini, membayangkan ia yang sedang tersenyum tipis, memandang langit yang bercorak sembari ia berdiri tepat di sebelahmu.

"Kau tidak mau menonton kembang api, Sakura?"

Suara itu mengejutkanmu, membuatmu membuka mata emerald milikmu seketika, semata-mata karena kau tak mampu mempercayai indera pendengaranmu saja.

Dan saat itulah, kau segera tahu bahwa telingamu tidak pernah menipumu. Karena saat kau membuka matamu… akhirnya kau dapati ia, orang yang kau cintai, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah duduk di kusen jendelamu dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada sembari menoleh, memandang jauh pada kembang api yang diledakkan di langit dengan mata onyx-nya…

…dan mungkin tengah menunggumu… menunggumu untuk berada di sisinya dan melihat kembang api itu bersamanya.

_**.**_

_**Soon enough, the next season will come around…  
I watched the transient fireworks with you.**_

_**-  
FIN  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

.

.

Kalau boleh, saya persembahkan juga untuk semua yang suka SasuSaku. Jujur, saya ambil translate versi anime (dan ditambah sedikit versi aslinya), jadi kalo nggak lengkap atau kurang panjang, maap. OTL

Terus, kalau TERNYATA ada fanfic yang serupa dengan ini, maafkan saya, tapi saya nggak ada maksud ngikut, lho! Sumpah, ide ini udah ada di kepala sejak kali kedua dengar lagunya Utakata Hanabi, dan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi nulisnya baru sempat sekarang. Dan saya jarang mengikuti fic SasuSaku, jadi asli nggak tahu apakah sudah ada yang bikin song-fic Utakata Hanabi ini atau tidak… OTL

Meg, aku tahu fic ini abal dan banyak kurangnya, tapi mudah-mudahan kamu suka, Meg. #pasrah

Last, review if you don't mind, pals. :)


End file.
